


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by midas_touch_of_angst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Pearlmethyst, F/F, F/M, First Dance, Implied Connverse, One Shot, Pearl and Amethyst are the cutest couple, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midas_touch_of_angst/pseuds/midas_touch_of_angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie invites Steven to a dance, and they decide to bring Pearl as a Chaperone. And Pearl decides to bring her girlfriend. (One-Shot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I just finished watching "Bismuth" and I needed some fluff. Also "The Kindergarten Amethyst" seemed to go over well so I pulled another draft from my Drive and decided to post it. I'm sure today's episode will be sunshine and rainbows too. :)

“ _ Steven I need you to go to the dance with me _ !” Connie spoke fast as lightning; Steven was only barely able to make out what she was saying. 

“The dance?”

“ _ Yes. The school dance. I need you to come with me. _ ”

“Wasn’t I banned from your school for life?”

“No, no, this is a different school. You remember Haley?”

“Nope!”

“She transferred schools over the summer and she asked me to be on the decorating committee and I didn’t realize that meant I had to actually  _ go _ . And I need someone to go with me and you’re the only one I know who’d actually care enough to go! So can you go?”

“Uh, I think so. What day is it?”

“Tonight.”

“Oh, yeah, I think I’m free.”

“Great. Now we just need one more Chaperone for the Dance and we’re all set.”

“Chaperone?”

“Just an adult to make sure nobody sneaks out or spikes the punch or anything.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Neither of my parents can go, they’ve both got stuff to do.”

Steven looked up as the warp pad lit up. The light faded as Pearl stepped out. “Hi, Steven!” she whispered, observing that he was on the phone. 

“Hold on a second, Connie.” Steven put his phone down real quick and turned to Pearl. “Pearl, can you chaperone a dance tonight?”

“Um, well, I suppose so.” Pearl said, trying to find something in the kitchen cupboard. “I just have to protect the dancers from oncoming threats, right?”

“You’ve got it!” Steven said, then picked the phone up again. “Connie, can we bring Pearl?”

Silence. Then, “Well I don’t remember having to specify  _ human _ chaperones.”

“Great! So I can see you then!” Steven grinned as Connie said goodbye and hung up. 

“What’s this Dance that you need me for?” Pearl asked, still looking for something. 

“Connie has a dance tonight and she invited me and she needed another Chaperone.” Steven hopped up on the counter, kicking his feet. 

“So this is a formal dance?”

“Um, I think? You can wear the Tux that Dad got you!”

Pearl considered. “Should I bring Amethyst?”

“Bring me to what?” Amethyst asked, walking in the front door. 

“Amethyst!” Pearl exclaimed, excited to see her again. 

“Connie’s dance!” Steven told her, then turned to Pearl. “I mean, the more Chaperones the better, right!”

“Chaperone a dance?” Amethyst asked, hopping onto the counter next to Steven. “I dunno. What do I have to do?”

“Make sure nothing bad happens.”

“So make it  _ boring _ .”

“ _ Amethyst _ ,” Pearl sighed, “It will be a fun, formal evening. And we can help Steven and Connie have fun at their first Dance together.”

“Do I have to wear something fancy?” Amethyst asked, resignation in her voice; she knew saying “No” to both Pearl and Steven was nigh impossible. 

“Yes.” Pearl smiled, pulling a measuring cup out of the cupboard and smiling. 

“Ugh, fine. I can see what Vidalia has stashed in her attic, I don’t wanna shapeshift  _ myself _ anything fancy for longer than normal.”

“Thanks, guys! Connie’s gonna be so happy!” Steven grinned, pulling both of them into a hug. 

Amethyst groaned a little, while Pearl started laughing. “We’ll make sure her Dance is completely safe for everyone! You can count on us!”

 

“Okay, but how do I  _ really _ look?” Connie asked for about the tenth time. 

She’d arrived early so she and Steven could apply their makeup together, and she seemed really nervous. She was wearing the same red dress she’d worn for Steven’s birthday, only this time with her hair tied in a high ponytail, and with a pale pink bag over her shoulder. 

“You look  _ great _ .” Steven replied, re-tying his bowtie again.

“Here, let me do that.” Connie said, tying Steven’s bowtie so that it was almost perfectly symmetrical. 

“Thanks!” Steven smiled, looking up towards the Temple Door. “Now we’re just waiting for Pearl an-”

Pearl’s temple door opened, and she came out in her Tux. “How do I look?” she asked, doing a little twirl. 

“Awesome!” Steven cheered. 

“You look amazing!” Connie added, walking down the stairs with Steven. “Sorry again for asking you with such short notice, but I didn’t realize I had to go until the Decorating Committee group chat asked who I was going with.”

“It’s alright, we weren’t doing anything tonight anyway.”

“Now we’re just waiting for Amethyst.” Pearl said. 

“Amethyst?” Connie looked confused. 

“She’s the  _ other  _ chaperone!”

“ _ Amethyst _ ?” 

“Yeah.”

Connie pulled Steven off to the side while Pearl started tidying up the mess Steven left in the kitchen from when he’d tried to make cake earlier. “Steven, we only needed one chaperone.”

“Yeah, but with  _ two _ , we’re all doubly safe!”

“Is Garnet coming, too?” 

“No. I asked, and she said she had important business or something. I think she was using her Future Vision but it’s kinda hard to tell.”

“Steven-” Connie began, before Amethyst walked in the front door. 

“‘Sup.” Amethyst said, staring down at the floor. 

Pearl started blushing immediately, staring at Amethyst’s new appearance. She was wearing a single-sleeved dress, which began at the top covered in silver sparkles, and faded into dark purple fabric, giving it the appearance of being a dark purple sky sprinkled with stars. It fanned upwards at the bottom, and Amethyst had her hair swept to the side and over the shoulder without a sleeve, slightly curled. 

“Amethyst-” Pearl stuttered, looking amazed. 

“You look awesome!” Steven interrupted, grinning. 

Amethyst looked up to reply, “Not really. It’s the only thing Vidalia and I could find that fit,” and then she caught sight of Pearl. Now she was also blushing and stuttering, mumbling something about how great she looked. 

“That’s really sweet, isn’t it?” Connie whispered to Steven, referencing Pearl and Amethyst’s reactions to each other. 

Steven turned to her, “They’ve been doing that every time one of them changes something about their appearance for the last two weeks.”

“Really?”

Steven paused, counting lightly on his fingers. “Three weeks.”

“Okay then!” Connie turned around and raised her voice, which prompted Amethyst and Pearl to turn their eyes to her instead of each other. “We should head out now if we wanna get there early! I think I’ve got enough for bus fare.”

“Oh no, Greg let us borrow his second car!” Pearl informed her. “So long as we bring it back.”

“That means Amethyst can’t drive it.” Steven clarified. 

“Fine by me. It’s so hard to  _ move  _ in this. I would’ve worn a tux if we could find one.”

“That dress looks  _ great  _ on you.” Pearl informed her as they walked out, brushing hands with the smaller gem. “Your hair, too. Did Vidalia curl it?”

“Maybe.” Amethyst shrugged. “Where’d you get your suit?”

As Pearl and Amethyst talked, Steven turned to Connie and grinned. “They’ve been  _ so  _ happy lately!”

“I guess that’s good, but we need to talk about something.” Connie said, after checking to make sure that Pearl and Amethyst were busy talking. 

“Should I have gotten Lapis to come, too?”

“We’re gonna have to be very careful not to fuse today.”

Steven paused as they got into the car, before saying, “Yeah I guess that could probably happen at a dance.”

“These kids don’t know about magic stuff and I don’t know if they’d react well or not. It was a risk just bringing Pearl but Pearl  _ and _ Amethyst… you don’t think  _ they’ll  _ fuse?”

“Oh no, they’ll be too busy Chaperoning.” Steven assured her. “Well, Pearl will. Amethyst will probably be the one spiking the punch.” After a slight pause in which Connie put her face in her hands, Steven asked, “How do you put spikes in punch anyway?”

Connie turned to Pearl, avoiding the question. "Hey Pearl, how'd you get your driver's license anyway? Don't you have to have proof of legal existence or something?"

"What's a Driver's License?" Pearl asked.

Connie buckled up immediately.

 

They eventually arrived, and walked into the school building. “Oh! You must be Connie’s Chaperone!” the girl manning the door said. “Oh, Chaperone _ s _ . The more the merrier, I guess. Nice dress! Oh! Are you Steven?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“How old are you? Eight?”

“I’m fourteen.” Steven smiled, which threw the girl off. She awkwardly introduced herself. 

“I’m Gillian. Connie’s told us  _ so  _ much about you.”

“Thanks, Gillian, we should be going.” Connie interrupted quickly. 

“You’re a little late.”

“Yeah. Amethyst and Pearl started flirting and lost track of where we were.” Steven explained. 

“Uh, okay.” Gillian said as Steven and Connie quickly entered. 

“You talked about me?”

“Uh, a little.”

“I thought you said you didn’t think they’d know about magic stuff.”

“Well they laughed when I said you had a gem instead of a belly button and when I said you lived in a Giant Woman Temple on the Beach, but I couldn’t tell if it was a good laugh or a bad laugh.” 

“Oh.”

They entered the dance hall, which was decorated in bright lights and dark colors, evoking a City Theme. “You guys did great!” Steven said, eyes widening at everything around him. 

“Meh. It’s better than Daichi’s idea, anyway. He wanted  _ actual  _ skyscrapers.” Connie shrugged, trying to pretend that the dance hall didn’t look great. 

Music was playing, and several people were already dancing. Steven started towards the dance floor, but Connie pulled him away. “Come on, let’s see what food Ebbe brought in.”

 

Pearl and Amethyst had gone over to where the other Chaperones were talking- a place equal distance from the Refreshments and the Dance Floor, a good vantage point to keep an eye on the children. “Hello! I’m Pearl.” Pearl introduced herself. “This is Amethyst.”

“Hey.”

The other chaperones nodded, studying them with a neutral interest. They introduced themselves, then Georgia asked who their children were. 

“Oh, we’re not Steven’s parents.” Pearl said, laughing. “And he doesn’t go here. He came with Connie. Hi!” she waved to Connie and Steven, who were hiding behind a Chocolate Fountain. 

“I didn’t know you guys had food!” Amethyst suddenly looked interested. 

“It’s for the children, not the Chaperones.” Jason informed them. 

“Yeah, but what about the stuff they threw away? Is that for them, too?” Amethyst asked. 

Silence. 

“It’s a perfectly legitimate question.” Pearl shrugged. 

“So,” Patigul changed the subject quickly, “What is your relation to Steven?”

“We’ve been raising him.” Pearl replied. 

“So you  _ are _ his parents?”

“No. Greg’s still alive. But he’s not good with magic, so we’re training Steven to be a Gem Warrior.” Amethyst shrugged. “And Pearl was his Mom’s girlfriend until she gave up her physical form in order to become him. Are you  _ sure  _ I can’t have their food?”

 

“If I knew I had to engage in social interaction, I wouldn’t have helped at all.” Connie quipped, hoping she wouldn’t be noticed. 

Steven failed to detect the sarcasm in her voice. “But people are great!”

He looked out towards the dance floor. The night was almost over, and they’d been hiding behind the Snack Table for the entirety of the time. Pearl and Amethyst kept chatting with the other Chaperones, who looked increasingly more and more uncomfortable with their presence as time went on. 

“Steven,” Connie asked slowly, “Do you want to dance?”

Steven looked at Connie, feeling a little guilty. “Kinda,” he admitted, “But it’s alright if you don’t want to.”

“No, we can go. We’re gonna have to be careful not to fuse.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And we’re gonna have to pretend not to notice people judging how bad we are.”

“We’ll be fine, Connie.” Steven smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. They walked onto the floor, looked at each other a little awkwardly, then started to laugh. Connie made a mock bow, her hair sweeping over her shoulder. “Would you care for a dance, good sir?”

“Why, of course, madam!” Steven replied, and the two continued to laugh as they started to dance. 

 

Pearl and Amethyst looked up to see Steven and Connie laughing and spinning on the dance floor. 

“Aw, they look like they’re having fun!” Pearl grinned. 

Amethyst looked up at her, then grabbed her hand. “Let’s go dance, Pearl.” 

Pearl looked to the other Chaperones. “Are you going to need us?”

Lance, who’d heard quite enough weird things today, shook his head. “Go.”

“Alright.” Pearl took her jacket off and threw it over her shoulder as Amethyst dragged her out onto the dance floor. 

 

Steven and Connie were getting the hang of dancing without fusing. They spun and twirled, but every now and again threw in a little jolt so they wouldn’t synchronize. Everytime Steven felt a little tingle that meant his gem was reaching towards fusion, he let go and spun around until it died down. Connie’s bag swung around on her shoulder, as they spun. They two of them danced, not noticing the people around them start to part for the two Chaperone Gems, who were somehow synced even though both had a different dance style. Pearl was doing twirls and spins, Amethyst was jumping and sliding, but somehow they managed to connect every now and then, spinning together, then parting again. They were enjoying themselves immensely, smiling and barely noticing the people around them. 

Connie grabbed Steven and dipped him, causing the two of them to laugh again. They started to dance together again, sure that things were going to be fine. 

Until they saw the bright light next to them. 

They turned around, disbelieving, as Opal emerged from the light, and everyone immediately froze. The music stopped, and everyone stared at the Giant Woman. 

Opal seemed oblivious to the lack of music, continuing to spin and laugh. She wore Pearl’s white shirt, her jacket still over her shoulder, with Amethyst’s dress- now more like a shirt on the tall gem- over it. Pearl’s pants were also on her now, and her hair was a bit more curly than normal. 

Opal finally slowed, looking around at the people staring. She turned to Steven and Connie, looking confused. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Eh,” Steven started, then turned to Connie.

She had her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. She seemed to be taking it all in, and deciding on something. Then, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, pressing a few buttons, then putting on her own music. She placed her phone and bag on the ground, kicked off her shoes, then grabbed Steven’s hand and twirled. Steven and her spun until they were, too, enveloped in a bright light. 

“Stevonnie!” Opal greeted as the fusion stepped out. 

Stevonnie looked down at themself. They were wearing Steven’s jacket and pants, and Connie’s dress now fanned out a bit farther, and was much shorter, to contrast the jacket, which was now a little bigger than Stevonnie remembered. They smiled and laughed, then started to dance. Opal joined them, and the two fusions started to dance together, spinning around to Connie’s music, as the other people around them continued to stare. The song ended, and the fusions laughed. Stevonnie grabbed Connie’s things, then started to run out the door, cheering. Opal followed, also letting out a whoop. They left, Opal having to duck down to fit through the door. They laughed, thinking it would be a while before they unfused again. 

They were wrong. Opal couldn’t fit in the car, and Stevonnie didn’t want to make her feel bad. 

So they drove back to Steven’s house, ignorant of the fact that this school was still completely shocked, and would be for quite a while. 


End file.
